


What He Needs

by Destiel_is_Classic



Series: Yours All Yours [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: Tony needed Steve to be a lot more dominating then what he was being, he needed him to be rough and take him.Steve wanted to be in control over Tony to give Tony what he knew he needs.Neither of them was sure on how to ask for it until Steve knew when Tony needed it.





	What He Needs

Sometimes Tony needed an escape, he needed to feel like he could let go and hide until the world couldn’t find him, but finding that escape wasn’t easy. The only time he came close was when Steve had him wrapped in his arms, lips pressing sweet nothings into his ear as his hands traced over his bruises and scars. Being just a little too soft.

It drove Tony insane.

Sometimes he needed Steve to be rough, he needed Steve to take charge and remind him who is the boss but he could never ask that of his beloved boyfriend. Steve was an incredible guy with sound morals and sometimes he still acted as if the 1940’s never ended. So to ask him to fuck Tony with his Captain America commanding presence was just too far over the line, at least until Tony started to notice the small hints that Steve’s sexuality was beginning to expand.

The first time Tony said it had been a joke, a slip of his tongue during a long night of fighting and trying to finish a project in his workshop that would keep him awake until the early hours of the morning when his body always decided to crash. Steve had come down the stairs, Clint, Bruce, and Nat moving out of his way as he lumbered into Tony’s workshop with that damned eyebrow raised and his lips pouted.

“Bed, now,” He had ordered. As if he were the boss of Tony.

“Yes Sir,” Tony had batted his eyelashes up at his boyfriend hoping to earn an eye roll and a ‘Just try to get some sleep,’ but instead he noticed the way Steve’s eyes had widened and his lips parted as he sucked in a quick breath of air. Tony knew that look, he’d seen it countless times on past lovers who were holding cuff for him to wear or barking orders for him to kneel.

He knew that look.

He added more to it the second time only days later, hoping to play at what he knew Cap wanted but he would never ask Tony for it. Steve was a man of honor and respect and Tony knew it would take some persuasion to get his loving, old-timey boyfriend to admit to what he wanted. Tony had to let him know he was comfortable, settled and needing for Cap to take him by the throat and tell him to kneel like a good boy. He had to let Steve know he wanted and needed this just as much as the super soldier did. So when they were flying across the country towards an island where a man with radioactive spiders was trying to take over the native lands, Tony had pushed his buttons just a little bit.

He had leaned closer to Steve while everyone was focused on getting their gear strapped on and ready. His lips just barely brushing across the super soldier’s ear but it was enough to capture the man’s attention, “Seeing you strap yourself it makes me wonder how tight you could strap me down, Sir,” He breathed, letting his voice drop as his breath circled Steve’s ear and he prayed he hadn’t imagined the darkening of Steve’s eyes as he turned towards his boyfriend and pushed him further into the corner and pressed just a little closer to the Iron Man suit than usual.

That had been the reaction he was hoping for.

The third time was actually an accident. They were in the compound’s living room, lounging on the couch for the first time in God knows when their fellow Avengers all spread out around the room doing various activities. Thor had been clicking through the channels, asking Clint what each show was until Tony couldn’t handle it anymore, “Just watch it and find out,” He had snapped causing a sharp look from his boyfriend to bite him down.

“Be nice,” The order came so easily to Cap and without hesitation, Tony answered with a deep, _“Yes Sir,”_ and Steve nearly fell speechless at the defined pout pulling his lover’s lips and the way Tony had so willing obeyed him.

It made him want to fuck Tony into the couch.

\---

 

They hadn’t set foot in the compound in nearly three weeks, none stop fighting, chasing and moving was their lives for the last three weeks and lets not even mention the lack of suitable showers. Tony wasn’t afraid to complain about the lack of worthy accommodations for his spoiled (Princess, Sam had so cheerfully leered at him) ass. They spent most nights sleeping upright in the jet, their eyes never really closing for fear of being attacked or missing an update on FRIDAY. By the time they had finally taken down all of the remaining clones, extracting every bout of information that was stored in their shiny shells, everyone was a little worse for wear.

“I’m retiring, I give up, being this far away from my marvelous bed and shower for so long has proven my current track of good Samaritan acts isn’t worth it,” Tony ranted as he stumbled into his and Cap’s apartment level, FRIDAY had welcomed them asking Tony if he would like for her to start the automatic shower.

“Oh God yes, please, all of the showers,” He mumbled.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he watched his boyfriend stumble through the room discarding his clothes in various places only to have a robot reach for them and toss them where they belong. His eyes followed the curve of Tony’s back as he stripped his shirt off, then his tank top and Steve could see the bruises and cuts that he knew was littering all of their bodies. Steve wanted to kiss every scrape, every contusion and mark that scattered over his lover’s body. When Tony started to pull off his pants and drop them by the bedroom door Steve nearly lost his mind. The billionaire wasn’t wearing his usual briefs so the super soldier was met with a wonderful view of his ass that made the Captain want to take a bite.

Everything about Tony screamed sex appeal from the way he talked to the angle he dropped his socks. It's what made Steve want to crawl over his lover leaving wet kisses and red bite marks across his olive skin until Tony was an undone mess beneath the soldiers hands. Steve loved to watch the billionaire unravel beneath him, hands in his hair as Steve bobbed his head over Tony’s cock making him say all those things that pooled heat into his stomach.

It took Steve a while to learn that Tony liked things rough, at least a lot rougher than Steve was used to, that Tony liked to have control over Steve. That he liked to show that he is the cocky genius billionaire who knows not what the word “Stop” means, but there was another side to Tony. Aside from that usually comes out as a snide joke or a drop of his eyes when Captain America has to give a command.

He googled it once, found some very awkward photographs of young ladies tied to bed posts or even some men strapped down with their ass in the air, but he found what he was looking for. Found the article about submissive and dominant partners and the roles they play. It took some digging but he found what Tony could be and it stuck with him for months. He begun to watch his boyfriend carefully, notice the way Tony would sigh when Steve’s hand lingered over his throat or how he'd blush when Captain America and Iron Man got into a screaming match.

Steve begun to enjoy it.

Enjoy the subtle ways Tony would submit to him but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of controlling Tony. Not unless he knew that's what his lover wanted and or needed him to take control.

He started noticing the hints after Ultron.

Tony scrubbed at his skin until he was as pink as a baby, then he rinses blood and mud out of his hair until the water finally ran clear and he began to feel human again but also started to feel the panic rise in his chest. This was all his fault, his friends deaths will be caused by his hands and every right move in his head is a wrong step in his life. He can't keep them all safe no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop them from falling from skies and taking everything he loves.

He can't-

Steve’s arm came around his waist, fingers reaching for the soap in Tony’s hand, “Hey,” he pressed a kiss into Tony’s shoulder blade.

“Hey,” Tony leaned into his touch. Steve smiled, “Turn around,” there was a soft order in his voice that warmed Tony’s stomach. The brunette did as he was told and came face to face with the beauty that his Steve Rogers. No matter how many times he saw this man naked it would never be enough, ever. Steve seemed to be the embodiment of beauty and it wasn’t just his muscles. It was his smile, the soft tug of his lips as he looked at you with those damned all American blue eyes that made your skin feel washed in warmth.

He was a god and Tony loved to worship him.

“I need to be cleaned,” Steve said softly pulling Tony out of his own head to see his lover handing him a new wash rag with the bar of soap wrapped inside of it.

Tony looked up at those blue eyes, “We all do,”

Steve bit his lip, “No, you need to clean me,”

Oh, _OH!_

With wide eyes the billionaire grabbed the soap then the wash rag and began to clean the gorgeous golden expanse of Steve Rogers body. Starting from his shoulder, his broad muscled shoulder with fading bruises scattered across the smooth skin down his back when Tony fingered the contusions that littered the Captain’s spine but were already beginning to fade. He bypassed his ass, biting his lips as he fought the urge to knead the muscled globes with his fingers until Steve was writhing against him.

He had a job to do and Tony loved to work.

So he moved back around to work across Steve’s chest, wiping every cut, every scrape, every bruise with careful precision. When he noticed a rather ugly looking bruise spanning out across Steve’s ribs he had leaned forward to kiss the injured flesh and smiled when Steve shuddered beneath his lips and his hand came up to tangle in his hair.

“Stop,” He tugged Tony back causing the man to gasp, “You have a job to do,” Coiling heat spilled into Tony’s stomach as he watched his boyfriend’s face pull into the commanding look he wore as Captain America. His dick jumped.

Continuing his job was becoming rather difficult as he reached Steve’s hips and had to ignore how hard the other man was and God was he hard. In all of Tony’s many sexcapades, he saw some beautiful men and women splayed out before him as an offering. He touched the skin of some of the world’s most beautiful models. Pepper had been gorgeous, still is gorgeous, and he had buried himself in the depth of her beauty but none of them could rival with the architecture that is Steve Roger’s cock. It was definitely proportional to the man’s body thick, veiny and curved at just the right angle to slide against Tony’s throat in such delicious ways. If he could make a religion out of Steve’s cock he would.

He could.

He probably should.

“Tony,” Steve’s voice pulled his eyes upwards.

‘Steve?” He was kneeling in front of the man, he knew what a sight he must be just dropped before him stunned over the length placed to wonderfully in his face.

Steve arched an eyebrow, “I need to wash my hair,” His voice was thick and breathless and Tony could almost see his pupils dilated all the way down here. He bet if he could wrap his mouth around the golden red head of his cock he could pull some of the world’s most beautiful sounds from between Steve’s lips.

He has.

He should.

He didn’t even get close before the super soldier was tugging him carefully up by his hair but with just enough tug that Tony knew he meant business and wasn’t messing around. “I need to wash my hair, so I want you to dry off and wait kneeled on the bed for me,” He had pulled Tony into his muscled chest so that they breathed with each other. Tony shivered, looked up at those blue eyes and saw the command behind them. This was no game, he was serious and Jesus Tony was hard just by looking at this man’s eyes.

“I don’t like repeating myself, Tony,” He breathed into his ear.

“Ye-Yes sir,” Tony nearly jumped out of the shower.

He steps into the cold room, hissing at the air that painfully perks his nipples and threatens to douse his libidio., “FRIDAY 75 degrees please,” He rubs the towels across his wet shoulder and sighs when he can feel the careful stream of warm air coming from the vents. He pauses then curses, “FRIDAY what temperature is the compound set at?”

“Seventy five degrees, boss,” The replacement for JARVIS speaks out around him and Tony shudders at the sudden reminder that his beloved AI is now, well not really, a purpled man who knows far too much for his own good.

“Set just this level for seventy five, return all other levels to their original temperatures unless otherwise directed,” He drops the towel and kneels on the bed.

‘Yes boss,” FRIDAY replies and something in Tony wants to scream for her not to call him that. For her to ignore his every command because he doesn’t deserve to be treated like he is worth something. He can’t even create his own shield to protect the world, to protect his friends and their loved ones without nearly tearing everything to pieces. He nearly lost Pepper to a crazed man with a grudge and now he can barely keep himself together long enough to kneel on the damn bed.

_Oh right._

Something flips inside of him that turns the world into a pointed view as he remembers Steve’s order. Remembers why he came out here in the first place and suddenly he’s on his knees in the middle of the bed, leaning back against his heels because despite what he wishes his age does factor how long he can sit like this.

Speaking of sitting like this what had gotten into Steve?

Where did this come from?

He didn’t have to time to dwell on the thoughts to much before he saw the man himself emerge from the steaming bathroom. All golden beauty and boy-next-door smile as he walked towards the bed his hands dropping his own towel against a chair as he stood before Tony. At this stance Tony and Steve could see eye-to-eye. The super soldier leaned forwards brushing his fingers across Tony’s facial hair and brushing his thumb over his lip until Tony opened his mouth and sucked the digit in. He gasped, biting his tongue as his boyfriend licked over his thumb nail and let the fingers fall out his mouth with an exaggerated pop.

“God,” Steve groans.

“Most people call me Tony or even Stark will do but if you really want-” Steve slammed his mouth against his boyfriend’s ultimately silencing the neverending babble that falls from the genius lips. Their teeth clash together almost painfully but soon a rhythm builds that leaves them fighting for dominance and pushing against each other until Tony breaks and lets his soldier pull him tight against his chest, left hand slipping down to cup Tony’s ass and spread his cheeks. The thumb he had so teasingly wetted slips against his hole and the smaller man gasps into his lover’s mouth.

Steve pulls back, “I love the sounds you make,” He breathes into Tony’s ear. He groans again pushing back against the thumb at his entrance wanting to feel the burn of it entering him with no assistance. He needs the pain, needs to suddenly lash out of his own mind where he can do nothing but feel, feel and feel and God does Cap know how to make him feel.

“Then make me make them,” Tony groans, grinding his hard cock against Steve’s stomach, aching to feel something more than the tickling tease he was giving him.

“Stop,” Steve’s hand is suddenly pulling Tony’s hair back. Deep brown eyes met dilated blues and both of them watched the other force breathe into their lungs before Steve stands back off the bed and pulls Tony along with him, “On your knees,” He commands.

Tony hesitates but follows order and is met with Steve’s cock before him again. This time he really takes in the view, the pre-come beading at his slit, how red and hard and throbbing it is just waiting for Tony’s mouth to wrap around it and put it out of its misery. He can practically taste the tangy saltiness that is Steve on his tongue.

“You’re practically shaking for it,” Steve smiles down at him, “Licking your lips wanting to taste me, huh?” Their eyes meet and Tony has the decency to blush because yeah he fucking wants to swallow the Captain whole.

“Say it.” Steve orders.

Tony groans, “Yes,”

Steve tightens his grip on Tony’s hair, “Yes what?”

_I’m gonna hate myself for this._ “Yes, I want to taste your cock. I want it to slide across my tongue and have it choke me until I gag for air, God Cap, fuck my face,” He didn’t mean to let all of that spill out. He was going to stop at taste your cock but the way Steve’s eyes widened as he begged for it made it all come tumbling down.

Steve moved his hand from Tony’s hair to his chin, brushing his finger across his jaw and over his over grown facial hair to push against his lips and open that all- too cocky mouth, “ Leave it open, don’t suck unless I tell you too,” He starts watching as Stark’s eyes widen and dilate with lust and every bone in his body wants to just take him now but he knows he needs this.

Really they both need it.

“The moment it's too much you tap my hip,” He lifts his hand and shows Tony what he means, “If anything, ANYTHING, becomes to much you tap it, okay? I’ll stop, I won’t even hesitate, okay, Sweetheart? I need to hear you say okay,”

“It's more than okay, Cap,” Tony is breathless and wide eyes and so damn gorgeous it makes Steve feel like the world was spinning too fast.

Tony gasped when Steve touched his head to his lips, his fingers squeezing his jaw until the engineer let his mouth fall slack and Steve pushed his cock in enough to rest the thick head over Tony’s tongue, “I want you to lick me,” He breathes. Tony did as he was told, tongue lapping up over the slit and tasted the tangy precome that lit a sparking coil deep inside of his chest. He licked the under head of Steve’s cock, rubbing that oh so sensitive sweet spot under the head and making sure to damn well treat it like a lollipop because when Tony did a job he did his fucking job.

Steve groaned, one hand carding through Tony’s hair as the other one stroked over his chin, “You’re sharp tongue was made to lick me, wasn’t it Stark?” He shoved his cock in deeper, just past Tony’s teeth so that his tongue slid all the way down the shaft and he wanted so badly to pull Steve in, swallow him whole and gag on his cock as the super soldier fuck his face.

“I’m going to pull out just enough, sweetheart,” Steve did just as he said resting his cock against Tony’s stretched out lips, “And I want you to look at me as you suck me, gorgeous,” Tony’s eyes shot up to catch Steve’s blown out blue orbs and without hesitation he sunk his cheeks in and took Cap into his mouth until the he filled every crevice of his orifice. He watched Cap’s eyes open wide, his own tongue darting out to wet his lips as Tony sucked over his head, licking him in before sucking down his shaft and pulling back to swallow the precome and start all over. He wanted to take Steve now, to work until his seams came undone and Tony could proudly say he had taken Captain America apart with just his damn mouth. He wanted to pull those beautiful noises out of his lips, seeing those all American eyes haze over with pleasure as Tony swallows him whole like the slut he is.

“Fuck, Tony, fuck,” Steve had grabbed the back of Tony’s hair a little harder and was starting to thrust in time with Tony’s sucking. His Dick hitting the back of Tony’s throat but never quite fulfilling the need within the billionaire to prove his worth.

“Damn, fucking beautiful Tony, fuck, you are so incredible and gorgeous the way you wrap yourself around my cock,” After all this time Tony still manages to blush whenever Steve dirty talks him during sex. Mainly because despite the current situation they are in Steve still manages to be sweet and caring and Tony doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t but he falters a little bit and Steve misses the sudden change in rhythm which causes his cock to slide down Tony’s throat and hit it a little too roughly which nearly causes him to pass out from the pain, but it turns it all off.

Steve starts to pull out, worry and fear lacing his eyes because he can see the tears Tony is trying to hold back but before he can pull out Tony grips his backside and pushes him back in. Those red rimmed brown orbs pleading with him to not stop and God, Steve would do anything for Tony.

‘I’m going to fuck you know, okay baby? I want your mouth open as I slam my cock into it over and over until I’m spilling down your throat,”

Tony moaned around Steve, his own cock twitching with anticipation as the super soldier starts to thrust into Tony’s mouth and repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Over and over again until Tony knew talking or swallowing would hurt and his stomach tightened as he gagged around Steve’s dick and took every single fucking inch like the damn over achiever he was. His nose repeatedly hit the course blonde hair behind the base of Steve’s dick and Tony could barely breathe in the scent before he pounded into him hard and fast his hand tightening in Tony’s hair,

‘Such a fucking Slut, Tony, so willing and wanting to swallow my cock down,” His voice was strained as his hips begun to stutter, “Fuck, fuck Tony I’m going to spill down your fucking throat and you’re going to, gah, fucking take it,” Tony looked up at him caught his eyes bright before they closed and Cap shot forward hot, tangy spurts clogging the last remaining chance for air Tony had left.

Steve halted, his hips jerky as Tony milked him dry and kept tight around him as he worked through his orgasm. Tony knew not to expect Steve to go soft, perks of the serum was ridiculous rebound time, but he was always amazed at just how hard his boyfriend could stay until he was well spent. It made for some interesting late night discoveries. “Woah,” Steve breathed finally pulling himself from Tony’s mouth and helping him stand up.

“Woah,” Tony repeated kind of gruffly which made worry lace Steve’s eyes but the engineer shook his head, “I want more,”

Steve smiled, “Middle of the bed, ass up,”

Feeling a little too floaty Tony climbed into the middle of the bed, dropped down to his chest and buried his face into the down pillows paying attention to every movement of Steve behind him. The way Steve’s hand slid up his calf, over his thigh to settle at hip and dig into the skin as if just the sheer sight of Tony bent over and willing was enough for him.

“You’re ass is so beautiful,” Steve mused and he was telling the truth. Tony was a sight to behold and none should forget that. He was all olive skin, taut muscles and bright pink holes just begging to be tasted.

“Here,” Steve reached around and grabbed Tony’s right arm to place his hand across his cheek, “I want you to hold yourself open for me, Gorgeous, can you do that for me?” Steve heard a grunt into the pillow and he laughed. His could feel his boyfriend shaking beneath him and God it had to be the most beautiful thing in the whole world to ever witness, seeing Tony come undone beneath him- he could barely think.

Licking his thumb he pressed the wetness to the awaiting hole, watching it twitch beneath his digit as Tony squirmed against his fingers. He stilled him, holding him down so he can lean over his lover’s body and press himself against his ear, his cock sliding between his open cheeks to press against the tight heat, “Mmm,” he moaned into Tony’s ear who jumped at the sudden noise, bringing his head up so that his ear came up to Cap’s mouth, “I want you to be very still, Tony, I don’t want you to move as I lick your perfect little hole, opening you up with my tongue, my fingers getting you so stretched and wet just for my cock,” He watched Tony bite back a moan, “But by all means, darling, moan so damn loud our team knows what it's like to belong to me,” with that Cap smacked hard down on Tony’s ass causing him to jump and moan out in painful pleasure before he shivered down to his perch.

Ass up and willing.

Steve leaned down, hand landing in a sharp smack across Tony’s ass once more before he massaged the pink flesh, pulled back and smacked hard in three rapid successions. Each one caused the most delicious sounds to fall from Tony’s lips to bleed their way into Steve’s ears and down to his cock. He could barely focus as he smack him one more time, watching him fight against a squirm and his ass getting so damn red Steve wanted to kiss it.

That he did.

He kept the pressure soft, kissing across each hand print before biting down on tender flesh and causing Tony to make an extremely pornographic sound that shivered down Steve’s spine. He spread Tony’s cheeks even further apart, thumb brushing over Tony’s hole once more before he pressed a sloppy kiss to it listening to the mewls the genius release before he shoved his tongue into the tight heat and Tony nearly exploded beneath him.

This was one of his favorite things to do, prep Tony and get him to wet and willing for Steve’s cock that the whole was nearly throbbing for the intrusion. He swirled his tongue, sucking a small fraction to get it all nice and swollen before he slides a finger in listening to the hiss Tony released.

“You’re so damn tight, “ Steve murmured circling his finger around his hole, his eyes scanning for the lube he had tucked beneath the pillow. He clicked the bottle open squeezing the cold liquid onto his fingers before slipping a second on in and not even hesitating to scissor the billionaire open and pull that fucking gorgeous sound out of him, “You’re so wanting, Baby, so needy for my fingers you want to rock back and fuck yourself against them, don’t you?”

Tony groaned which earned him a sharp smack across the ass, “Answer me.”

“Fuck, yes, yes I want to fuck myself against your fingers, but God I’d rather fuck against you, Steve,” That heated the coil inside of the super soldiers stomach. He added a third finger, felt Tony tense up before relaxing and squirming around him.

“Fuck yourself, Tony,” Steve breathed.

That unleashed a dam of wanton desire. Tony moaned, arching back and letting Steve’s fingers sink into him over and over and he rocked his hips against his hand and begged to feel that brush of his prostate that would send fire through him. Steve scissored his hole as he fucked back against him, the pads of his finger finally brushing over that sweet bundle of nerves that dripped moans from Tony’s lips that could be heard from China.

“ I’m gonna fuck you, baby,” Steve warned before removing his hand and barely giving Tony time to whine before he slicked up his cocked and shoved it into Tony’s clenching hole.

“FUCK!” Tony screamed out arching back against his boyfriend intrusion, so fucking thick and welcomed as his hole burned and writhed around him, but God if he didn’t move Tony was going to blow up all of New York.

“Please, please move, Steve please,” He rocked back against him and finally the super soldier gave way and thrusted his hips pushing in until Tony could feel his pubic hair before pulling back out with just his head stretching Tony’s hole before he pounded back inside of Tony. Repeating the rhythm over and over until Tony could barely handle the building burn inside of him.

“Harder, Steve,” He needed it. Needed to be fucked over ten ways from Sunday until he was nothing left but a withering mess.

Steve halted though, pulling whines from deep inside Tony that begged for him to move, “Last I checked, Stark,” He punctuated his words by thrusting deeply intp Tony, “I’m the Captain here and I give the order,” Reaching down he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Tony up and back to match his thrusts. He cried out, body shaking against the new angle that pressed right against his prostate. Steve pounded into him, harder and harder as he bounced Tony up and down over his dick, he could feel his balls tightening beneath his lover, the wasy Tony moaned and moved over him shot sparks into his dick that ignited the world.

‘Oh damn, Tony, ride me, God, I’m so close,” He pulled the man even tighter against his chest, feeling Tony moved his hips over his cock in a sensual delicious rhythm until he could feel Tony himself began to tighten around his length.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Steve purred into his ear.

“Y-yes,” Tony gasped.

Steve tugged Tony to a stop but kept his dick pressed against his prostate his own body shaking with need, “Yes what, soldier?” Steve grabbed Tony’s leaking cock, wrapping his large hands around the olive base and pumped, twisting his wrist as he pounded into Tony.

“Yes sir!” Tony cried as he came over Steve’s hand, white hot streaks spurting out and splashing across the scars from the arc reactor and Steve lost his mind at the sight and spilled over into Tony. The engineer rode over him slowly drawing out the orgasms they were both coming down from.

“Fuck,” Tony murmured letting Steve slip out of him with a burning loss before he fell to the bed. He felt his boyfriend move up beside him but the pressure disappeared leaving Tony aching and cold. He opened his eyes to see Steve re emerging from the bathroom with a towel and smile that sent goosebumps over Tony’s skin.

“Here,” The super soldier helped clean him up, fingers playing idly at his swollen hole but much to his dismay he never entered him just cleaned around him before wiping down Tony’s chest, his lips kissing over the path the towel made. Humming his way down Tony’s stomach to his sensitive members twitching between his legs hoping to come back to life. He smiled up at the billionaire who watched him expectedly as Steve licked over the sensitive head to clean away excess cum.

Tony hissed, “Fuck, Steve,”

Grinning Steve sucked one before pulling off and dropping the towel onto the floor, sidled up next to his boyfriend and buried his face into the genius's neck.

“How do you feel?” Steve murmured into his skin.

“Spent,” he felt a kiss press to his shoulder before Steve pulled him closer.

“Never really knew Captain America had a commanding top side to him,” Tony laughed.

Steve shrugged, “Never knew Tony Stark could obey so easily,”

Neither said anything further just tangled themselves closer together, lips touching every so often as one or the other drifted off to sleep only to pull back to the surface searching for their counterpart. To Steve this was home. Tony in his arms, dark had resting against his chest with those worn hands curled around his waist. To Tony this was a safe place, somewhere he felt he could escape to with no fear of someone tearing it all apart. Steve was stable, Steve was strong and the vice like grip around him kept him balanced.

He should have called Steve Sir along time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my summary sucks but I'm not a summarizing kind of gal, Y'all. 
> 
> This is part one of a series beautifully known as Yours all yours.
> 
> Please do enjoy lovelies. 
> 
> (Also be kind my grammar is horrific and I have no beta so I'm running strictly on my own will and by God, I write how I think and how I think is truly chaotic.)


End file.
